dw's secret
by spode's favorite joke
Summary: arthur and family are having a good meal when d.w. reveals a HORRIFYING SECRET. what will happen. t for dark themes
1. prologue

prologe

a dark cloud swirled in the air, seemingly searching for a lost entity. it francticly danced in the wind, wandering back and forth. that is, until it headed towards something: arthur's house.

it flew through one of the windows, sucking in the freezing midnight air. inside was a young aardvark, doubtlessly dreaming of magical pony adventures and crazy buses. with zero hesitation, the mist wrapped around the child whom could not notice within her deep sleep. as quickly as it arrived, the purple fog dissipated, leaving a faint shadowy aura around the little girl.


	2. chapter 1

chapter 1: the beginning of darkness

arthurs p.o.v

arthur opened his eyes. it was a bright new day! then he looked over at the calender. _aw great_ he thought. _its monday. five entire days with mr ratburn of all teachers._ he sighed and went downstairs.

"good morning arthur" said his mom. "today we're having something a bit unorthodox for breakfast." she pulled the cover off the platter on the table, revealing a pile of live snails.

arthur burst into tears. "WHY, MOM, WHY?" he slammed his face into the snails.

"i thought d.w. would like it" she replied. _that's mom._ narrated arthur in his thoughts. _she always prefers d.w. i hate it. d.w. gets everything._

the familiar sound of d.w. stomping down the stairs filled the room. _speak of the devil._

"good morning d.w. we made snails, your favorite" said their mom.

d.w. smiled. "oh boy! i love snails!" she ran over and poured the platter into her mouth. then she spat them all onto the floor. "ugh i hate snails"

"oh my god shes acting worse than usual" said arthur.

"young man" shouted his mom. "after school you Are grounded."

"why?" "you critisized d.w. shes only a kid."

"but she lacks empathy!"

"maybe it is you who lacks empathy."

they were interrupted by d.w. "im going to kil god"


	3. chapter 2

chapter 2: the nightmare's rise

both arthur and his mom stared in shock at d.w's words they both had different reasons, however.

"you're going to kill god!? but i thought you were god!" shouted the one who had given her life.

d.w. replied with "not yet but first i need to kill the mayor of elwood city. were is he."

mom said "in the city hall. hes probably enacting thousands of taxes on us at this moment." she then gave d.w a bazooka. "go take care of this, sweetie"

arthur gasped. "MOM, YOU CANT" but it was futile. d.w had already left and mom had already evaporated. "what am i gonna do..." he cried. suddenly, arthur heard a voice.

"maybe i can help"


	4. chapter 3

chapter 3: rise of a resistance

arthur looked behind him to find the source of the voice. he saw buster baxter, his best friend. but he looked different. he was translucent.

"buster are you dead!?"

his bunny friend nodded. "francine and muffy ripped my head off." he said, cheerfully. "but i can still help. lets go to school arthur! theres people there." the two ran to school.

when they got there, the first thing they saw was a huge banner that said "bake sale today." under the banner, francine and muffy were talking, the former holding a shovel.

"i wonder what they're talking about?" said arthur. he moved in closer.

"you made sure the body was hidden somewhere nobody would find it, right?" asked muffy, her voice quiet.

francine nodded in response.

"you should get rid of that shovel, though, someone could get suspicious."

francine tossed the shovel into the bushes, then they noticed arthur. "oh hi arthur! muffy and i were talking about-"

"why did you two kill buster?"

muffy sighed. "i was afraid this would happen..."

francine went backintothe bushes and grabbed the shovel. "i'm sorry arthur, but we can't let you live."

arthur gasped! "but if you kill me you'll be thrown in jail!"

"muffy's dad will bribe the police not to arrest us. i really am sorry arthur, but you have to go."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

but before francine could strike...

the ghost of buster became visible to them!

"AAAAAAAHH! IT'S THE GHOST OF BUSTER!" screamed muffy.

"lets get out of here!" and with that, the two murderers ran off into the school, dropping the shovel.

arthur let out a breath of relief. "thanks, buster. i would've died if it weren't for you!"

"any time! now let's recruit somebody to our cause!"


	5. chapter 4

chapter 4: hell school

arthur and buster ran over to the room with ratburn's class. "this will be our first place to look. we'll have to power through the math." said buster.

when they went inside, they saw that everything was on fire! homework was scattered on the floor, there was a demonic portal in the back of the room behind mr. ratburn's desk, and children where panicking!

"what happened here!?" asked arthur.

prunella pointed at the portal. "mr. ratburn got so mad about binky failing to complete his homework that he showed his true demon self!"

arthur gasped. "but how do we help?"

"i heard that muffy has acess to a laser gun that could be used to defend yourself in there! maybe you could ask her if you could borrow it?"

"no! i mean...i will try."

buster turned to arthur. "we can't go to muffy for help after what she did! she'll just try to kill you again!"

prunella gasped. "why would muffy try to kill you?!"


End file.
